The Blacks
by WanderingScout
Summary: When Grimmauld Place is attacked by death eaters, the magic of the houses chooses to save Heir Potter-Black, throwing him back in time where he could possibly change everything. This story will be slash. Rating may also go up as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have been writing the first chapters on several stories lately, but I just have so many ideas running around I want to get them down on paper so I can work on them later. I am still working on stories as well and have nearly finished the first story that I ever started, a Harry/Scorpius time travel fic, because as some of you would know I am a big time travel fan **

**Anyway, this was just something I have been thinking about and wanted to get the first chapter down. I hope you enjoy.**

**This is set in the summer after fifth year. Sirius is dead and Harry is at Grimmauld Place, Harry was blood adopted by Sirius when he was a baby. Some events may be moved forward a bit as I want some things to have happened by this point in the story that doesn't happen until later in canon. Also, some ages may not be spot on, just roll with it **

**Also, I of course do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke with a start as a loud crash sounded through Grimmauld place, making the whole foundation of the building start to shake. He stumbled out of bed throwing his door open as he made his way out into the hall. Other people were emerging from their own rooms, Remus and Tonks who had stayed the night after arriving back late from a mission, Teddy having stayed the night at his grandma's. Andromeda enjoyed the company after Ted's untimely passing. Mr and Mrs Weasley, as well as Ron and Ginny, began to converge on the stairs, everyone looking around in confusion at what had caused the noise.

They heard footsteps racing through the kitchen and up the stairs toward them, Harry raised his wand in preparation, not sure who to expect. Snape rounded the corner, his face pale and dark eyes wild.

"Dumbledore…" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Dumbledore has been killed! The fidelius has fallen, WE MUST FLEE!" He shouted just as another boom shook the house, the walls and floors creaking from the pressure.

Remus took charge, "every adult grab a child and apparate out now, we can reconvene later when we know we are all safe," he said calmly.

Remus grabbed Harry while Tonks wrapped her arms around Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley grabbed Ron and Ginny respectively, Harry closed his eyes preparing for the suffocating feeling that apparition invokes… but nothing happened.

"They have set up anti apparition wards around Grimmauld" Tonks gasped, fear shining in her eyes as she pulled her robe tighter around herself.

Harry felt Remus clutch him a little tighter at her words and looked around to see his worried face.

"The floo was already blocked when I apparated in," Snape said solemnly meeting Remus's stare head-on, Harry heard Mrs Weasley whimper behind him.

Mr Weasley swallowed thickly, "we will have to fight our way out then."

Harry met Ron and Hermione's frightened eyes as everyone pulled their wands out not knowing what to expect but preparing themselves for battle.

No sooner had Harry pulled his wand then there was another explosion, the front door was blasted off its hinges, wood and debris flying everywhere. Dust rained down upon his head from the ceiling above as the adults ran forward, Remus and surprisingly Snape leading the charge.

Dozens of death eaters burst into the front hall, all ignoring Mrs Black screeching from her frame as they raised their wands and prepared to fight. They all wore masks, but Harry knew who some of them must be, Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange, Carrow, Dolohov…

Harry charged into the fight, a stupefy falling from his lips as he aimed his wand at the closest death eater. He got satisfaction as he watched the person fall but the win was short-lived as another death eater quickly took his place.

The fight started to blur, spells flying everywhere, and Harry remembered shoving Hermione and Ron, telling them to hide, tears falling down Hermione's face. More dust and debris fell around them as a wall as blasted away, Harry was worried the whole building might fall down upon their heads. Snape was the first to fall, not surprising as he was at the front firing spells like a demon, he made himself a clear target to the death eaters. Harry heard himself cry out in anguish as a spell hit Remus square in the chest, another hitting Tonks as they collapsed to the floor unmoving.

Harry fought next to Mr Weasley, but both knew they were outnumbered, there was no escape now. A cutting hex hit Harry's shoulder, blood running down his sleeve just as a bone crushing jinx hit his right leg. He attempted to stand, attempted to keep fighting, but couldn't seem to get his leg to hold his weight anymore, the pain indescribable as he tried to balance on it. Harry looked up in time to see a familiar green light come racing towards him but before he could even think of blocking it time seemed to stop and Harry felt a weird pulling sensation in his stomach that reminded him somewhat of apparition. He was thrown backwards, flying through the air and landing with a crash on the staircase behind him, his head hitting the stairs with a loud thud that made him groan in pain.

He heard footsteps running and a cry for help as a face leaned over him, peering at him closely. He saw a pair of grey stormy eyes and dark wavy hair.

"Sirius?" Harry asked groggily blinking hard as he tried to remain conscious.

Harry saw the grey eyes widen in surprise before his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! Sorry it's taken so long but I have been busy working on and finishing other stories. I really should learn not to start other stories when I'm already working on one lol. Anyway, it's just a short chapter but hopefully you all like it **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

Pain… pain, that's all Harry could feel. His leg was on fire, his shoulder throbbing, his whole body screamed with pain. He tried to move but firm hands held him still, he was to weak to put up much of a fight. As he became more aware, he felt the hard staircase digging into his back. They hadn't moved him, whoever they were. Not much time must've passed then.

He heard a deep voice speak from somewhere to his left. "Go and floo our healer, tell him we need immediate assistance."

Heavy footsteps faded and Harry forced his eyes open to see an older man crouched over him. He looked to be somewhere is his 40's though he was still very handsome.

The man chuckled, "thank you."

Harry blinked for a moment not really processing what had just happened.

The man grinned again, "you are speaking your thoughts out loud young man."

Even through the pain Harry still managed an impressive blush.

Judging from the startling resemblance to Sirius Harry gathered that this must be his father, Orion Black.

The man stilled where he was examining the cut to Harry's shoulder.

"You know my son?" he asked seriously.

Harry too scared of saying anything he shouldn't when he was so obviously having a mental breakdown started singing the school song to distract himself.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy warty Hogwarts…"_

This was the scene that Regulus walked in on, a healer hot on his heels.

He looked down at the young man before him, completely perplexed why he was singing the Hogwarts school song, especially since Regulus didn't recognise him from school.

He looked at his father, eyes questioning.

"He was voicing all his thoughts, I gather this is a counter measure to ensure he doesn't think or say anything he is not supposed to," Orion explained.

Regulus nodded, somewhat appeased by the explanation.

The healer who had been examining the young man as they spoke, spoke up.

"Do I have your permission to put him to sleep Lord Black? He is in serious need or urgent medical care. Care that I cannot administer if he is awake for it."

"Yes, yes healer Jones, do what you must to heal him, you will report to me in my study when you are done. Come Regulus."

Orion stood and started to make his way up the stairs to his study, Regulus followed keeping an eye on the healer and the young man below.

The healer had forced a sleeping draught down his throat, which had thankfully stopped the singing, and was now levitating the limp body up the stairs behind Regulus, presumably to one of the guest bedrooms. Regulus watched them pass him before he shut the door to his fathers' study with a loud click.

His father was already seated behind his desk and Regulus took the seat opposite him.

"Tell me what you know Reggie."

"There isn't much to tell father. I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen when there was a loud bang and the whole house started to shake. I heard a thump behind me and turned to see that young man lying on the stairs. I rushed to his side, where he looked at me for a moment before uttering Sirius' name and promptly passing out."

Orion looked thoughtful.

"He must know Sirius in some way, he thought I must be Orion due to my striking resemblance to Sirius. We will need to contact your brother and see if he will come home and meet with the young man."

"You know as well as I do father that Sirius has washed his hands of us, he thinks he's too good for his family now." Regulus said bitterly.

"Perhaps if we explain the situation and that your mother is away in France at the moment, he will deign to grace us with his presence."

Regulus looked sceptical at his father's suggestion but nodded nether the less, it seemed to be their best course of action at the moment.

"I will write your brother immediately."

Regulus pulled out a book and began to read as his father wrote. Looking up from his page when his father started talking again.

"There, I have explained as best I can what has happened. Hopefully Sirius will get back to us quickly."

Lord Black hurried out of his study to post the letter, while Regulus returned to his book, his thoughts straying to bright green eyes and messy black hair.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They sat engaged in their own pursuits for what felt like hours before healer Jones returned to them.

"Well, I have done all that I can for the young man at the moment," healer Jones said wearily as he sat in a chair beside Regulus. "He looked like he had been on the loosing side of some kind of battle. He had lost a lot of blood from a large cut on his shoulder, I healed the cut and gave him three blood replenishing potions before I was satisfied that he was out of danger. It also looked like he had been hit by a bone crushing jinx to his right leg, I was forced to remove all the bones and give him a dose of skelegrow. The bones should all regrow tonight, but they will still be fragile for a few days. On top of that there was a variety of cuts and bruises as well as evidence of past abuse and malnutrition. Nothing too serious, but I will need to follow up regularly with him over the next few weeks to ensure that he is healing OK."

Both Orion and Regulus were to well bred to show their surprise, but Regulus who was an expert at reading his father could tell he was shocked by the extent of the boys injuries.

The healer left with the Black family's thanks.

"There is nothing to do now except wait for either Sirius to contact us or for the young man to wake up and provide us with the answers we seek."

Regulus let out a deep breath knowing which one was more likely of the two to happen first. He kept his thoughts to himself though and resigned himself to waiting, thinking of the mystery that waited upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all well out there. Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and comments, I love reading them **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been two days but still the boy refused to wake. Healer Jones said that he was OK, but his mind and body needed time to heal. Regulus was not a patient person. He tried to be, but with no word from Sirius he was desperate to learn more of their mystery guest and how he had managed to get past their wards. He tried to keep busy, reading his new schoolbooks and assisting his father with the Black family accounts but still he found his mind frequently wandering back to the sleeping teen upstairs. Beside that, Regulus was furious with his brother. They had said that it was important but still Sirius didn't bother to reply. Regulus knows that Sirius had it rough, hell Regulus hadn't had it easy either and he didn't turn his back on his whole family.

It wasn't until the third day after 'the arrival' as Regulus was calling it, that something interesting happened. The sleeping teen finally awoke.

His father had set wards around the teen so that they would be notified the minute he awoke. They had been in the study looking at a new business venture when the wards sounded. They both jumped and took off up the stairs. It was a mark of just how desperate they were for answers that they both lost their famous Black composure as they hurried into the guest room.

The teen on the bed was starting to stir. He blinked around disorientated, and Regulus got another glimpse of those enchanting green eyes that had been haunting his dreams. The eyes were hazy, and Regulus could tell that he was still under the affects of all the potions he had been given.

Green eyes took in the two standing over him, he smiled bemusedly and gave them a little wave.

"You both look like Sirius" Harry said with a chuckle. "I'm going to call you Sirius 1" he said pointing to Orion, "and Sirius 2" he finished, pointing at Regulus.

Both Black men's eyes popped open in surprise.

"And how do you know Sirius?" Orion asked evenly.

"He's my Godfather of course!" Harry said, as though the answer was obvious.

"Well I guess I should say was my Godfather, he died recently." The teen turned morose and green eyes started filling with tears.

Orion reached out and gripped Regulus's hand tightly.

"What!? How did he die?"

Regulus could tell his father was trying to remain calm, but the claim that Sirius was dead had shaken him.

"At the partment of Mystery, Bellatrix hit him with a spell and knocked him through the veil. Gone just like that." Harry finished sadly. "I tried to go after him, but Remus held me back, he's so strong."

"Bellatrix killed Sirius" Orion choked out. "Bellatrix Black?"

"Lestrange."

"What?" Regulus asked and unfocused green eyes moved to look at him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, though she did used to be a Black I suppose. Crazy witchy… bitchy… witch that one."

"What's your name?" Orion asked, trying to make sense of the nonsense the teen was sprouting. He wanted to brush it aside as the ravings of a mad man, but he was currently in talks with the head of the Lestrange family to sign a betrothal contract between Bellatrix and Rodolphus. So, there was a ring of truth to the outlandish claims.

"It's Harry, Harry Potter."

Both Orion and Regulus froze at the words. Harry Potter. There was no Harry Potter, James was the only Potter even remotely close in age.

"You get some more rest; I will send the healer in to see you shortly." Orion said, trying to keep the shock he was feeling from showing on his face.

The teen… Harry, just nodded and closed his eyes. Before they had even reached the door, Regulus heard quiet snores, indicating that he was already asleep.

Both men made their way back to Orion's office, each lost in their own thoughts. As they settled in their usual seats, Regulus finally asked.

"What just happened in there?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Orion answered shakily, handing running through his long black hair.

"We need to get Sirius back here as soon as possible to try to sort out what is going on. Since he is not returning my owls I will floo the Potters and try to convince him to come home."

With a plan in mind Orion stood from his seat and hurried over to the roaring fire in the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder and got down on his knees, throwing the powder in before sticking his head in and calling out "Potter Manor!"

Orion felt the usual dizziness as his head spun uncomfortably before stopping and a large reception room came into focus. He spotted Lord and Lady Potter sitting on a lounge nearby, though neither had spotted him yet.

He cleared his throat loudly causing the elder Potters to jump in surprise.

"Lord Black" Lord Potter began, his eyes narrowing at the head sitting in his fireplace. "What can we do for you?"

"It is a matter of great importance that Sirius returns home immediately" Orion rushed out.

"What is this matter of great importance that Sirius must return home for?" Lord Potter asked as his wife stood up and left the room, presumably to get Sirius.

"There is someone here that claims to know Sirius, though, Regulus and myself do not recognise him. He has been gravely injured, and I think it would be best if Sirius returned home so that we can get to the bottom of what is going on." Orion explained. He debated whether to tell the other Lord that the teen claimed to be a Potter, but he decided against it for the moment.

Lord Potter lost the look of suspicion and hostility and a flash of concern crossed his face. Before he could speak again Lady Potter walked in, Sirius and James trailing behind her.

Orion let out a deep breath at the sight of Sirius, a small part of him had been concerned by the claims that Sirius was dead. He was even happy to ignore the fact that Sirius and James were both glaring at him.

"What do you want father?" Sirius asked angrily. "I thought me not responding to your owl would be enough of a hint that I am not coming home. There is no point in trying to trick me with tales of a mysterious visitor."

Orion looked pained at his son's words; it was hard to know just how little his oldest trusted him.

"I am not trying to trick you Sirius, a teen arrived a few days ago and he spoke of you. He awoke for a short time just a few minutes ago, he was disorientated but again spoke of you. Regulus and I do not recognise him so we need you to come home and see if you can identify him."

Sirius scoffed at this, like he still didn't believe one word that was being said.

"Fine, I'll come home, but just to see this mystery person and James is coming with me."

Orion thought about objecting, but knew it was the only way that he would get his son to agree. He nodded.

"Come through the floo now" Orion said as he pulled his head out of the fireplace. He took a moment to right himself before moving out of the way so as not to get trampled by Sirius and James.

"What happened?" Regulus asked urgently.

"They are coming though now."

"They?" Regulus asked. But before Orion could respond the floo flared and out stepped James Potter, Sirius following close behind.

"Well, where is this supposed mystery visitor then?" James asked harshly, looking around the study as though he would find him there.

Regulus frowned at the tone but didn't comment as Orion led the group out of the study and up the stairs to the guest room that was currently being occupied by Harry.

Orion and Regulus stepped through first, Sirius and James following behind.

Sirius and James both stared in shock at the small teen lying on the bed.

"There actually is someone here" Sirius said in surprise. "I thought you were just lying."

Regulus saw a pained expression cross his fathers face at the words.

"No, I was telling the truth. He arrived a few days ago, appearing out of nowhere on the staircase. He was gravely injured and required immediate medical care. Healer Jones saw to him, but he has since been unconscious. He awoke a little while ago and spoke about you Sirius, we thought it best you were here to talk to him."

"He spoke about me?" Sirius queried; his brow furrowed. "What did he say?"

Orion hesitated for a moment, a noise from the bed diverting his attention.

Green eyes still hazy and unfocused looked back at the group. Regulus heard James gasp beside him.

"He is still very loopy from all the potions he has taken, so we aren't sure if what he is saying is true or potion induced fantasy. The fact remains though that he managed to get past all our wards." Regulus explained.

Sirius' eyes widened further at that; he knew how strong the Black wards were. Reinforced by generations of Blacks, it should have been impossible for anyone to get through them.

"Sirius!" The teen on the bed cried happily. "I thought you were dead."

Sirius froze at the words, his eyes narrowing at the teen in the bed. Was that some kind of threat?

The teen slowly sat up and tried to crawl across the bed, his arms and legs giving out halfway. So, he just laid there on his side grinning up at Sirius.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me all alone. You love me far too much for that."

Regulus felt an irrational flare of jealously at the words, but ruthlessly pushed the feeling down.

Sirius gave the other teen a bemused look, not really sure what to make of the conversation.

"And, ah… how do you know me?" Sirius asked.

"You're my Godfather of course." Harry started laughing rolling on to his back and looking at everyone upside down, "you know that Sirius."

Sirius was gobsmacked. Its not every day a random stranger calls you their Godfather.

"Ah, I'm really sorry but I'm not your Godfather."

Harry didn't look concerned by the proclamation.

"Oh, yes you are. Though, I didn't find out until you escaped from Azkaban. I thought you were going to kill me! Ha, as if you would ever hurt your only Godson."

James let out a strangled noise beside him. "Azkaban!? What!? This kid is crazy!"

Harry's unfocused eyes travelled to James.

"Hiya Dad!"

The whole room froze at the proclamation.

"Seriously, this kid is off his rocker! You should send for a mind healer from St Mungo's" James said to the assembled room.

"He is still loopy from all the potions; it could be that they are affecting his mental processes more than what is usual" Orion said seriously.

Harry sat up suddenly and turned to face the four men before him, something had obviously just clicked in his brain.

"Dad" Harry said again, eyes trailing over James. And now that the other teen was sitting up and looked more lucid James thought he could see a family resemblance, as impossible as that seemed.

"Sirius" he continued quietly. "Orion… and Regulus."

A pale hand gripped dark locks harshly, as if trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

He looked back up at Sirius.

"Padfoot, did I die? Is that why you're all here? Wow, I really didn't expect the afterlife to contain Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

The hard fought for lucidity was already starting to fade, Harry's eyes becoming unfocused.

Regulus leaned forward, "Harry, why do you think you've died?"

"Well, because your all dead of course. It's the only explanation. I died." The green-eyed teen looked quite upset at that proclamation. If he had been more aware, he would have seen the looks of horror that everyone else in the room wore.

"This needs to be looked into further" Orion said harshly. Regulus call for healer Jones. James, floo your parents and ask them to come over, we need to sort out just what is happening here.


End file.
